yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 045
アムナエル！ ヒーロー じ | romaji = Vāsasu Amunaeru! Erementaru Hīrō Zettai Fūji | japanese translated = VS Amnael! Absolute Seal of Elemental Hero | episode number = 45 | japanese air date = August 10, 2005 | english air date = March 28, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Amnael's Endgame, Part 1", known as "VS Amnael! Absolute Seal of Elemental Hero" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 10, 2005 and in the United States on March 28, 2006. Summary s are opened.]] Chazz awakens in a bubble and wonders where he is. Looking around, he can see Alexis and Atticus nearby in separate bubbles. Confused as to what's going on, he looks outside the bubble, where he can see the Earth itself. At Duel Academy, six pillars of light are shining at points around the island. Chumley wonders what's going on and Syrus remarks that there are six pillars. Jaden realizes it must mean that the remaining Spirit Keys were taken and put into the Spirit Gate. Ojama Yellow's voice rings out, saying it looks that way. Jaden looks at the cards of Chazz's he picked up. It says something terrible is going to happen. Jaden says that there were Keys remaining - his own, Alexis', Chazz's and Professor Banner's - that means he has the last remaining key. Chumley remarks that that explains why Banner vanished. Syrus urges Jaden to leave as quickly as he can in order to protect the last key - if its taken, the Sacred Beasts would be revived and they could destroy the whole island. Jaden says that's exactly why he can't leave - he can't just leave Chazz, Alexis and the others behind. It doesn't matter how powerful the enemy is - he has to win a Shadow Duel to get everyone back. Chumley says he has the last key - he'd be risking everything on one Duel. Jaden says that's fine - this will be the final battle between the Spirit Key holders and the Shadow Riders. appears.]] In the basement of the Abandoned Dorm, the final Shadow Rider laughs, urging Jaden to come to him and calling him "the ultimate alchemist" (in the dub, he acts much more sinister, saying that Jaden will never survive if he has not become more powerful than he's ever been). He casts some sort of spell and a gigantic Mark of Amnael appears above the dorm briefly. Near Jaden's location, lightning strikes a tree, which plunges into the water, barely missing Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. The Mark of Amnael appears on the trunk of the fallen tree, before fading and appearing again further up the road. Syrus suggests its saying "follow me" and Jaden says that will just save him time searching. They follow the mark and end up at the Abandoned Dorm. Jaden remarks that the mark stopped appearing once they got here - he must be in here, they just need to figure out where. Lightning flashes outside and Pharaoh leaps from Chumley's arms and runs down the stairs. Jaden realizes that leads to the basement where he Dueled Titan. 's body.]] They follow Pharaoh's tracks and arrive outside the door. Jaden muses that it feels like he's entering the hideout of a "last boss".They enter the room and Syrus remarks it looks to be some sort of laboratory. Seeing a distillery, Chumley wonders if sake was made here too. Jaden says it looks too strange to be a sake container. Syrus points out that there's a coffin in one corner of the room. Chumley wonders if there's another vampire, while Syrus wonders if its a mummy. Jaden walks straight towards it and asks Chumley to help him open it. Chumley says he doesn't like that kind of stuff and Syrus suggests they leave the coffin alone. Jaden asks if anyone does like that kind of thing and begins to open it. He asks for them to shine their flashlights towards it and he pushes the lid off. Inside, they see a mummified corpse. Syrus wonders what its doing here and Chumley asks if it was always here. Jaden says the mummy looks familiar and asks for a flashlight. Written under the pocket is Banner's name. Jaden says that's impossible. Chumley remarks that Banner hasn't been missing long enough to have his corpse mummified. Syrus suggests he could have ended up like after losing a Shadow Duel. s" "Leon the Lead", "Ouroboros the Bronze" and "Salamandra the Steel".]] Suddenly, a light turns on overhead and the final Shadow Rider steps out, welcoming Jaden to his lab. He says he will neither run nor hide. Ojama Yellow tells Jaden that that's the guy that defeated Chazz. It urges Jaden to beat him to get Chazz back. He admits to being the final Shadow Rider and introduces himself as Amnael. Jaden says he must have defeated Chazz and Alexis. Amnael confirms that and takes a book from his cloak - his Shadow Charm, the Emerald Tablet. Within is a pocket dimension, which is where Chazz, Alexis and Atticus are sealed. He calls them all Duelists of exceptional talent. Despite that, they were unable to surpass his expectations. Jaden asks if he did this to Banner, but Amnael denies it. He claims that that mummy has been here a long time. He then says "What lies at the bottom is like what lies at the top, what lies at the top is like what lies at the bottom". He tells Jaden that if he wishes to know the truth, he should accept a Shadow Duel, conducted with the Emerald Tablet, which contains all the truths of the world. Amnael explains that the Emerald Tablet can only be held by the ultimate alchemist and calls himself Jaden's final test. Syrus remarks that he sounds just like Banner. Jaden is happy to accept the Duel and runs towards him. Jaden tells Amnael to bring it on and arms his Academia Disk. Banner arms his own Disk and lowers his hood, revealing gray hair in the same style as Banner's. Jaden says this will be the final Duel between him and the Shadow Riders. Jaden tells him there's no way he'll lose to an alchemist or a fake Duelist. Amnael calls it a shame for him to look at alchemy that way. He tells Jaden to see the power of alchemy himself, then. He draws and activates a Continuous Spell Card - "Chaos Distill". It appears behind him and Chumley says its a distillery, while Syrus says it must have something to do with alchemy. Amnael reveals that as long it is face-up, all cards he would usually send to the Graveyard are removed from play instead. He activates "Steel Lamp". The card appears in the fires of "Chaos Distill". He explains that as he controls "Chaos Distill", he can Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel". "Salamandra" appears in a burst of fire in Attack Position. He explains that though his "Alchemy Beast" monsters can't be Normal Summoned or Set, they may wage direct attacks. ".]] Amnael activates two more Spell Cards - "Bronze Scale" and "Lead Compass", Special Summoning "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" and "Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead", both in Attack Position. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Jaden is surprised he Summoned three monsters so quickly. Amnael claims that Jaden's common knowledge of Duel Monsters will do nothing against the powers of Amnael's alchemy. Jaden draws and Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" in Attack Position, revealing that he can draw two cards via its effect if he controls no other cards. He does so, then equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its ATK by 800, to 1600. He orders "Bubbleman" to attack with "Bubble Shot", but Amnael yells that such a simple attack will be of no use. He activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card - "Elemental Absorber". By removing a monster in his hand from play, he can prevent attacks from monsters of the same Attribute as the removed monster. He removes "Aqua Spirit" and "Elemental Absorber" blocks the attack with a wall of water. Amnael draws and immediately orders direct attacks via his monsters' effects. "Salamandra the Steel" attacks with "Armed Flames", "Ouroboros the Bronze" with "Ouroboros Roar" and "Leon the Lead" with "Leon Vulcan". All three attacks hit, dropping Jaden to 2500 Life Points. Chumley tells Jaden to hang on - Amnael's hand has only one card left - if he can survive another turn, he'll have an advantage. Amnael calls that foolish advice and states that he did tell them - with alchemy, all common knowledge is overturned. He activates "Black Process - Negledo". When he has no cards in his hand and he controls "Chaos Distill", he can remove all "Alchemy Beast" monsters he controls from play to draw two cards for each removed monster. The three monsters shatter into pieces and Jaden is surprised he'd destroy his own monsters. Amnael says that this is the ritual of destruction and rebirth in alchemy. He claims the Duel is hastening towards Jaden's defeat and draws his six cards. He activates three Spell Cards - "Tin Spell Circle", "Mercury Hourglass" and "Silver Key", letting him Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Eatos the Tin", "Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Mercury" and "Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver" from his Deck in Attack Position. Amnael specifies that these "Alchemy Beast" monsters can attack directly as well. " riding "Mud Max".]] Jaden begins his turn, Normal Summoning "Elemental Hero Clayman". He equips it with "Mud Max", causing a go-kart to appear, which "Clayman" hops into. Its ATK is increased by 300. He says that he even if he can't use WATER-Attribute monsters, he can still has other heroes in his Deck. "Clayman" attacks "Aetos", but Amnael removes "The Rock Spirit" in his hand from play with "Elemental Absorber", preventing EARTH-Attribute monsters from attacking as well. Spiked rocks fly up from the floor, preventing "Clayman" from driving further towards Amnael. Jaden wonders just who Amnael is - he seems to know exactly how to counter Jaden's "Elemental Hero" Deck. Amnael says he knows Jaden's thoughts just as if they were in his own hand - because Jaden's Deck and his own Deck resemble one another. Jaden asks what he means, but Amnael says he must seek the answer himself. He adds that Jaden has little time left to seek it though. Amnael draws and activates "White Process - Albedo", letting him Special Summon "Golden Homunculus" from his Deck in Attack Position. He reveals that its ATK of 0 will be increased by 300 for each of his removed from play cards. Thirteen of his cards have been removed, so its ATK becomes 3900. Amnael silently wonders if Jaden will be defeated here. "Eatos the Tin" attacks with "Sonic Burst", "Echeneis the Mercury" with "Squirt Gun" and "Moonface the Silver" with "Silver Cutter". Jaden's Life Points fall to 1000 and he falls to his knees. Amnael says "farewell" and orders "Golden Homunculus" to attack with "Golden Harvest". The attack hits, but as the dust clears, Jaden is still standing, but "Clayman" lacks "Mud Max". Jaden asks if he's surprised and reveals he used the effect of "Mud Max" - he can send it to the Graveyard to negate an attack against "Clayman". He can also Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" from his hand. He Special Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" in Attack Position. Amnael is surprised its come to this. ".]] Jaden draws and then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", saying that his counterattack comes now. "Avian" attacks with "Feather Break", but Amnael removes "Garuda the Wind Spirit" in his hand from play to prevent Jaden's WIND-Attribute monsters from attacking. A gust of wind blows the feathers away and Amnael reminds him that with another removed card, the ATK of "Golden Homunculus" increases to 4200. Jaden says he's not done and orders "Burstinatrix" to attack with "Burst Fire". Amnael removes "Spirit of Flames" in his hand from play to prevent Jaden's FIRE-Attribute monsters from attacking. A wall of flame blocks the attack. Syrus says its no good - nothing can get through. Jaden claims his "Elemental Hero" monsters don't only have power in battle and activates "Burst Return". As he controls "Burstinatrix", he can return all of other "Elemental Hero" monsters he controls to his hand. He then activates "Burst Impact", which will destroy all monsters on the field besides "Burstinatrix" and inflict 300 damage to Amnael to for each destroyed monster. He orders "Burst Impact Shot" and "Burstintrix" fires a giant orb of energy at Amnael's field, destroying all his monsters and dropping his Life Points to 2800. reveals himself.]] Amnael's mask cracks and Syrus says his counterattack did it - he may have fewer Life Points, but all of Amnael's monsters are destroyed. Pharoah meows and Syrus bends down to pick him up, saying he got here at a good time. He should help them cheer Jaden on. Pharoah slashes Syrus across the face and runs towards Amnael instead. Jaden tells Pharaoh's he dangerous, but Pharaoh rubs up against Amnael's leg, meowing. Chumley wonders how Pharaoh could be so attached to someone he doesn't know. This jogs Jaden's mind and he says it can't be. Amnael says he's correct and removes his mask. Underneath is the face of Professor Banner. Jaden points to the corpse and asks for an explanation. Banner kneels and pets Pharaoh, saying that that corpse is also him. He states he was brought back from the world of the dead through the power of alchemy. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Amnael Turn 1: Amnael Amnael draws "Chaos Distill" and subsequently activates it. Now all of Amnael's cards that would be sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play instead. He then activates "Steel Lamp" to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel" (500/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Bronze Scale" and "Lead Compass" to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" (500/500) and "Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead" (500/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Amnael then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, letting Jaden draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). "Bubbleman" attacks "Salamandra the Steel", but Amnael activates his face-down "Elemental Absorber". Now when Jaden attacks, Amnael can remove from play a monster in his hand that has the same Attribute as the attacking monster to prevent every monster Jaden controls that has the same Attribute as the removed monster from attacking, but Amnael can only use this effect four times. Amnael then activates the effect of "Elemental Absorber" to remove from play "Aqua Spirit" from his hand in order to prevent Jaden's WATER monsters from attacking. Turn 3: Amnael Amnael draws. All three of Amnael's monsters attack directly via their own effects (Jaden 4000 → 3500 → 3000 → 2500). Since Amnael controls "Chaos Distill" and he has no cards in his hand, he activates "Black Process - Negledo" to remove all "Alchemy Beast" monsters he controls from play and draw two cards for each removed monster. Three were removed from play, so he draws six cards. Amnael then activates "Tin Spell Circle", "Mercury Hourglass" and "Silver Key" to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin" (500/500), "Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Mercury" (500/500), and "Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver" (500/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Mud Max", equipping it to "Clayman" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Clayman": 800 → 1100/2000). "Clayman" attacks "Aretos the Tin", but Amnael activates the effect of "Elemental Absorber" to remove "The Rock Spirit" in his hand from play and prevent Jaden's EARTH monsters from attacking. Turn 5: Amanel Amnael draws "White Process - Albedo". As he controls a face-up "Chaos Distill", Amnael activates "White Process - Albedo" to Special Summon "Golden Homunculus" (0/0) from his Deck in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Golden Homunculus", it gains 300 ATK and DEF for every one of Amnael's cards that are removed from play. There are currently thirteen ("Golden Homunculus": 0 → 3900/0). Amnael's three "Alchemy Beast" monsters attack directly via their own effects (Jaden 2500 → 2000 → 1500 → 1000). "Golden Homunculus" attacks "Clayman", but Jaden activates the effect of "Mud Max" to send it to the Graveyard ("Clayman": 1100 → 800/2000), negate the attack, and Special Summon "Elemental HERO Avian" from his hand (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Avian" attacks "Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin", but Amnael activates the effect of "Elemental Absorber" to remove from play "Garuda the Wind Spirit" from his hand and prevent Jaden's WIND monsters from attacking ("Golden Homunculus": 3900 → 4200/0). "Burstinatrix" attacks "Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin", but Amnael activates the effect of "Elemental Absorber" to remove from play "Spirit of Flames" from his hand and prevent Jaden's FIRE monsters from attacking ("Golden Homunculus": 4200 → 4500/0). Jaden then activates "Burst Return" to return "Avian", "Clayman" and "Bubbleman" from his field to his hand. He then activates "Burst Impact" to destroy all monsters on the field except "Burstinatrix" and inflict 300 damage to both players for each of their destroyed monsters. Four of Amnael's monsters are destroyed this way (Amnael 4000 → 2800). At this point, it's revealed that Amnael is really Professor Banner. Duel continues in the next episode. Errors In the dub, when Amnael removes from play "Spirit of Flames" for the effect of "Elemental Absorber", "Spirit of Flames" is shown with its Japanese artwork (its horns were unedited). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.